


Another One Bites the Dust

by PandaFanta (Clairshock)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairshock/pseuds/PandaFanta
Summary: Roger McDuff is really hungry and he cannot hold it in any longer





	Another One Bites the Dust

"It's been twenty days and you STILL think we shouldn't kill him"

Roger fell back on the back of the cell, defeated. 

"It's wrong to kill anyone Joe. You should know that more than anyone." He crossed his arms. "We should be fine for another while anyway. We got water yesterday which is new. "

Roger looked at the sleeping man in the other corner of the cell. He was so hungry amd it would be so quick. He had done it before with his hands but never for food. 

He didn't know why they were stuck in this concrete box that stunk like shit. But he knew he had to eat. 

"I'm sorry Joe but I have to. "

Joe stood up unsteadily in front of Roger. He threw a punch at him that he couldn't no longer block. He fell back and fell back against the concrete hitting his head. 

He didn't even think about it. With energy he didn't know he had, he got up and pushed against Joe, his best friend, with all his body weight. He both fell to the ground and he struggled against Roger. He began punching him and dodging his hits. There was no stragery or skill to this, just pure intent. 

The few that hit him bloodied his nose, knocked out a few teeth but it was all worth it when Joe stopped moving. 

He got off him and crawled towards the other man. He had no idea who he was. He didn't speak English and his pale skin and high forehead made him look vaguely German. But he was tiny and powerless compared to him, Roger McDuff. 

He was moving around now, slowly waking up. Before he could whimper or make any more noise, Roger put his hands around his neck and began to squeeze. 

The man's eyes opened and looked him right in his eyes. He pause, looking at him right back. The man's eyes looked pained and something else that he couldn't exactly quantify. 

The man was turning to dust. 

It made no sense but a quiet horror settled all around the room. Roger dropped the man and they both watched slowly as the man slowly blew away in the wind. 

Roger dropped to his knees. His food was gone. Was this the work of his captors to stop him from killing? He didn't know. Was it a test from God and had he failed?

He let himself fall back and use Joe's unconscious body as a pillow. He hope at least it was just comatose. He wouldn't let himself live if he was gone. 

His head only fell on a shallow bed of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way related to any Marvel movie ever but it was an idea knocking around my head. It's not proofread but I wrote it in half an hour and I knew I was never post it unless I did straight away. 
> 
> I'm really interested in the whole idea of half the world just turning into dust like that and the whole civilian angle to the MCU. I'm working on something else in the same vain as this but it will probably be a while before it sees that light of day.


End file.
